


Black Widow

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [24]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Black Widow Trailer but with Rwby characters.
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Black Widow

The screens turn on to show a beautiful island and the voice of llia saying "I tell people my sister moved out west" it shows a caravan with Blake walking through the caravan, llia says "you're a science teacher" it than shows Blake fighting people and cars driving with soldiers coming out of them and llia says "your husband he renovates houses" it shows Blake standing there looking in the distance, "your thinking about moving but you're gonna wait until the interest rates go down" 

It shows llia and Blake sitting in a bar and Blake saying "That's not my story" than laughing afterwards "before I was an avenger I made mistakes" it shows Blake walking a street and Blake inside a building and the scene changes to a car setting off a explosive with Blake inside the car and rolling across the bridge and Blake saying "and a lot of enemies" with a person walking up to her and Blake looking and getting a gun and shooting at the person and the person blocking the shots with a shield and than throwing the shield at Blake and it getting lodged in the car. 

It than shows the person looking at a screen with Blake on the screen and llia saying "his call sign is taskmaster" and multiple people training with llia voice saying "he controls the red room" it shows people and one of them looks like they're beating on someone and Blake looking back with llia voice saying "they're manipulated fully conscious but no choices" and llia sitting in the pub and llia on a operating table strapped down and a person with a needle and Blake voice saying "I should have come back for you" it shows Blake talking to llia asking "how many others are there?" with armed women.

It shows llia turning and running somewhere and saying "enough" . It than shows two people breaking down a roof and climbing inside with Blake hiding behind a wall then screen than changes to Someone in a airship and saying "we have to go back to where it all started" and llia hiding behind a wall and than to Blake looking incredible sad and saying "so they never do that to anyone again" and llia looking at Blake it than shows Ghira breaking down a massive door and Kali in a hallway and ghira saying "we are family" and Ghira and Kali standing next to each other with something burning in the background and Blake going and holding his hand.

It shows a hidden room with grenades and someone cleaning a gun and kali saying "you won't win" and taskmaster fighting with Ghira with Kali voice saying I'm the background "I always find it best not to looki into the past" with multiple women walking down a hallway. The screen changes to show someone chasing Blake and llia and shooting at them and llia ducking and saying "okay, you got a plan or should I stay duck, and cover?" And Blake responding with "my plan was to drive us away!" and llia saying "well your plan sucks" and a car getting crushed by the armoured vehicle and a car and someone shooting a explosive arrow at them and a car flipping over from the explosionIt than shows Blake fighting multiple people at once and losing and Ghira surrounded by people and Blake saying "at some put we all have to choose" and showing Blake and llia and than Blake looking at taskmaster and police officers with Blake voices saying "between what the world wants you to be" and the police officers charging into a building and llia fighting and Blake saying "and who you are". It than shows a man on a turret shooting and Blake running and jumping on a rope from a airship and it flying away from a avalanche and Blake saying "I made my choice I'm done running" and her running from a explosion and jumping out the window and Ghira grabbing a shield and throwing at the person on the airship and Kali shooting a rocket and exploding a tower and llia driving the airship and saying "woo" than taskmaster and Blake fighting in the air while falling and Blake waking down a hall and it zooming out to show black widow.

The screen shows Kali, ghira, llia and Blake sitting around the table and Blake saying "here's what's happen" and Kali saying "Blake, don't slouch" and Blake responding with "I'm not slouching" and Kali saying "your going to get back hunch" and Ghira saying "hm, listen to your mother" and Blake responding "oh my god this is" and Ghira cutting her off and by saying "up,up" and Blake responding annoyed "alright enough, all of you" and llia looking confused and saying "I didn't say anything that's not fair" and Ghira nodding at Blake and Blake taking a shot


End file.
